Recueil de drabbles: Teahouse
by opelleam
Summary: Des petites scènettes mettant en scène la plupart des membres du célèbre établissement.
1. Arbre à drabble du 22 au 28 février 2012

**Disclaimer: Ce petit monde appartient à Emirain, l'arbre à drabble est organisé par Drakys sur LJ (http:/drakys . livejournal . com/). Le principe est simple, il suffit de répondre au drabble précédent en en reprenant le dernier mot ou la dernière phrase. Les drabbles doivent être de 100 (+/- 15) mots.  
><strong>

**Note: Histoire d'avoir tous mes écrits publiés au même endroit, je poste donc ma participation à cet arbre à drabble sous forme de recueil. Comme l'expérience m'a vraiment plu, il y a de fortes chances pour que je participe à nouveau à ce défi. Je sais que c'est un genre peu aimé des lecteurs, mais les voilà quand même!  
><strong>

**Arbre à drabble du 22 au 28 février 2012  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Teahouse – AtrosLinneus – G**

« Maintenant, je crois que cela suffit Xanthe.  
>Le tenancier du Teahouse s'arrêta net devant le ton sec avec lequel cette phrase avait été prononcée, pour ne pas dire crachée.<br>—Tu m'as clairement fait comprendre ma place dans cette maison, alors ne viens pas te plaindre lorsque je fais mon travail correctement, reprit Linneus.  
>— Et il me semble que ton travail justement doit être effectué dans le cadre de ta chambre, pas en bas des escaliers. »<br>Le visage du courtisan exprimait à quel point ces paroles le blessaient.  
>« Commence par cesser de batifoler avec Lilith dans le jardin et nous en reparlerons », lâcha-t-il avant de tourner les talons, énervé.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Teahouse - Axis – T<strong>

Énervé, il était énervé. Ce petit noblion à deux balles, cette pédale de mes deux, non mais pour qui se prenait-il? Le prince héritier ou quoi? Axis allait lui montrer qui était le chef dans cette maison. Qu'il ose ramener ses fesses ici encore une fois et on verrait qui finirait avec la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, non mais. Ah oui, il allait goûter aux prouesses du tigre et oh pour sûr, elle en redemanderait la tapette, parce qu'Axis n'était pas gay ça non, jamais de la vie, mais doué, ça, alors ça oui ! En matière de sexe, il en connaissait un rayon, mon gars.

* * *

><p><strong>Teahouse - AxisRhys - R**

Mais ça commençait tout de même à devenir sérieusement… douloureux, cette affaire.  
>Passe encore une fois ou deux, mais quatre! Sérieusement? Ok Axis était un tigre, une bête de sexe mais aucune de ses clientes ne lui demandait un tel... humm... investissement physique, oui, voilà, c'était ça le terme.<br>Il soupira alors qu'il passait la main sur ses reins maudissant Rhys et le jour qui lui avait fait pousser la porte du Teahouse et aussi Atros aussi pour avoir accepté de louer ses services à ce trou du cul qui le laissait toujours exténué sur son lit et l'arrière train en feu.

* * *

><p><strong>Teahouse - AtrosClaret/Lilith/Linneus – G**

« Il ne peut pas rester, trancha Atros d'une voix ferme.  
>— Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Claret alors qu'elle serrait contre son opulente poitrine le minuscule chaton qui occupait depuis le matin les conversations et les attentions des membres du Teahouse.<br>Le jeune félin ronronnait à qui mieux mieux, malaxant ce sein rebondi.  
>« Parce qu'on ignore d'où il vient et quels parasites il transporte avec lui, répondit Lilith une mine de dégoût sur le visage devant la boule de poils<br>— Certains parasites sont plus nuisibles que d'autres », rétorqua Linneus et tous comprirent qu'il faisait allusion à la courtisane.  
>L'ambiance entre ses deux là était plus tendue que jamais.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Teahouse - AxisRhys - NC17**

Le prince lui chuchote : « Tu ne le penses pas» et l'agacement d'Axis monte encore d'un cran. Et s'il n'avait pas la bouche pleine à cet instant, il lui expliquerait par A plus B le fond de sa pensée. Seulement, …, seulement, là, tout de suite maintenant, avec ce sexe qui va et vient entre ses lèvres, c'est bien un peu dur de s'exprimer. Alors, il le fusille du regard, il lui promet mille morts et des souffrances dont il n'a même pas idée.  
>Pourtant, lorsque Rhys le libère avant de le tirer par les cheveux jusqu'à ses lèvres, il ne dit rien et fond dans le baiser.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Teahouse - MercutioClaret/Rory/Axis/Linneus - PG-13**

« Et il en a redemandé », conclut Mercutio.  
>Des cris de dégoût lui répondirent alors qu'il finissait de raconter comment il avait fait jouir son dernier client, l'attachant à son lit et le molestant de ses joujous préférés.<br>« Tu es répugnant Mercutio », commenta Claret alors que son minois ne parvenait pas à se défaire de sa grimace horrifié.  
>De son côté Rory venait de repousser son cup-cake, n'ayant plus l'appétit de le déguster.<br>« Ce sont plutôt ses clients qui sont dégueux » remarqua Axis, pieds crades sur la table et gâteau bien en bouche.  
>Linneus hocha la tête. Pour le coup, Axis avait raison.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Teahouse - LinneusGilder - PG13**

« La vie dans un bordel n'est pas si mal que ça, dit Linneus.  
>— Vraiment ? demanda Gilder.<br>— Huhum. »  
>Le courtisan se blottit contre la large poitrine de son client qui l'enveloppa entre ses bras. Il était bien et cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cela. Il avait l'impression que cette étreinte était sincère, même s'ils n'étaient que client et prostitué, ils partageaient quelque chose d'autre, de différent et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.<p>

Le petit baiser déposé dans son cou lui provoqua un délicieux frisson et amena sur son visage un sourire heureux.

* * *

><p><strong>Teahouse - RhysReed - R**

« Un trou du cul reste un trou du cul qu'il s'agisse de celui d'une femme ou d'un homme, il y a peu de différence », statua Rhys.

Reed ferma les yeux, plaçant son index et son pouce à la naissance de ses arcades sourcilières. Il avait beau y être habitué, parfois la vulgarité du futur roi d'Ivore le surprenait encore. Ce dernier affichait une mine clairement amusée. Reed ne répondit pas, il alluma une cigarette dont son ami chassa la fumée d'un geste agacé.

Il ne pouvait pas complètement lui donner tord en fait, néanmoins, il préférerait toujours voir une paire de testicules, plutôt qu'une paire de seins se balancer devant lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous aimez Teahouse, sachez que d'autres drabbles ont été écrits sur ce fandom pour cet arbre à drabble, je vous conseille d'aller les lire.<strong>


	2. Arbre à drabble du 21 au 27 mars

**Teahouse - Lilith/Claret - PG**

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête d'Atros. Lui demander de former Claret ? Non mais franchement ? La former à quoi ? Comment ? Elle était courtisane par professeur, même s'il lui était déjà arrivé de jouer à la maîtresse, mais c'était une toute autre histoire.

Elle observa la jeune femme qui semblait aussi perdue qu'elle. Cette fille n'avait aucune classe, on aurait dit une fille de ferme posée dans un décor dans lequel elle jurait, et ses tenues, aussi vulgaires que son expression. Lilith soupira.

« Bon commençons par le commencement », dit-elle.

**Teahouse – Zephyr – PG**

Un serviteur dévoué.

Parfois, Zephyr se demandait si Rhys voyait autre chose en lui. Une personne qui était là quels que soient ses besoins, qu'ils soient de l'ordre du travail, de la protection ou plus intimes. Oh, il n'attendait pas un engagement de la part du futur roi d'Ivore, Rhys était ce genre de personne à prendre le plaisir quand il se présentait à lui, à le chercher parfois, comme dans ce bordel où il aimait tant retourner. Zephyr savait qu'il ne devait pas être jaloux, mais il avait parfois du mal à contrôler ses sentiments.

**Teahouse – Axis/une cliente – PG13**

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi je… je le sais », dit la jeune femme au Tigre du Teahouse alors qu'elle se levait du lit dans lequel il avait essayé, vainement, de la faire jouir au cours des deux dernières heures.

Axis n'en revenait pas. Jamais, jamais une de ses clientes était repartie insatisfaite. Jamais ! Ce n'était pas une question de professionnalisme, non ! mais d'honneur, de fierté, de… savoir faire ! Et pourtant, elle n'avait même pas poussé le moindre petit gémissement quoiqu'il ait tenté.

« Je suis frigide, je voulais le vérifier avant de prendre le voile.

- Quoi ? »

**Teahouse – Axis/Claret/Linneus – PG13**

« Quoi? Tu as, tu as..., bredouilla Claret.  
>— Quoi! Cracha agressivement Axis.<br>— Une future nonne, je ne sais pas, c'est choquant, tu n'aurais pas du.  
>— Non mais ho, c'est elle qui est venue ! » cria Axis.<br>Il ne décolérait pas. Depuis que sa cliente était partie, tout le monde subissait la mauvaise humeur du courtisan. "Frigide", "frigide", il ruminait ce mot dans tout le bordel, comme si c'était une sorte de maladie.  
>Claret n'en revenait pas. Elle avait beau être une fille de joie, elle conservait une certaine forme de pudibonderie qui fit sourire Linneus derrière sa tasse de thé. Cette histoire en avait traumatisé plus d'un.<p>

**Teahouse - Rhys/Axis - G**

Un tantinet moqueur devant sa colère, Rhys se contentait de sourire en attendant qu'Axis veuille bien se calmer. Il avait bien une idée sur la façon de faire taire cette jolie bouche… non pour être parfaitement honnête, il avait de nombreuses idées quant à ce sujet mais finalement, il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à écouter le courtisan l'insulter copieusement de son divertissant langage fleuri, tellement, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de relancer la machine par un :

« Là, là, Alice, il ne faut pas se mettre dans des états pareils pour une simple chemise.

- C'est Axis ! » hurla le concerné avant de repartir dans une nouvelle bordée d'injures.

**Teahouse – Rhys/Axis – NC17.**

« Mais il va bien falloir, murmura Rhys alors qu'il dirigeait le visage d'Axis vers sa verge, je te rappelle que j'ai payé.

— Dans tes rêves, tapette », grogna le courtisan.

Mais ses mots auraient eu bien plus de poids si les baisers, qu'ils avaient échangés, n'avaient pas laissé ses joues rouges, ses yeux brillants de désir et sa voix essoufflée.

Axis contempla un instant ce sexe face à lui et ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Au fond de lui, il en avait envie et cela le rendait malade. Ce pervers l'avait contaminé ! Pourtant, lorsqu'il sentit la douce caresse de son client sur son visage, il écarta délibérément les lèvres.

**Teahouse – Rhys/Axis - R**

« Moi, au moins, ma mère ne suce pas des bites en enfer ! »hurla Axis en claquant la porte d'entrée du Teahouse.

Non, mais pour qui il se prenait ce trou du cul de noblion à deux balles, il se croyait au dessus de tous parce qu'il avait un peu d'argent à perdre dans une calèche qui valait certainement plus d'un an de salaire du courtisan. Ce n'était pas une raison pour avoir failli l'écraser, non mais oh !

« En tout cas, j'espère que toi tu en suceras ici et maintenant » entendit-il ronronner à son oreille.

Manquait plus que lui, pensa-t-il alors que ses joues se teintaient de rouge.

**Teahouse- Axis – PG13**

Pour être honnête, il se pourrait même que ça lui plaise un peu et c'est bien ce qui le dérange. Axis est un homme à femme, les tapettes, les pédales, c'est le rayon de Linneus et de ce petit avorton de Rory, mais pas le sien. Mais alors pourquoi se sent-il aussi excité par la venue de Rhys ? Pourquoi prend-il autant de plaisir à se chamailler avec lui, à l'insulter et à le laisser rétorquer une de ses pics sur lesquelles il réagit au quart de tour, mais qu'il attend avec… impatience ? Et pourquoi Diantre, bande-t-il déjà alors que ce trou du cul n'est même pas arrivé !

* * *

><p><strong>Et en bonus, écrits pour le Mème Awesome de Azalee Calypso, sur un prompt de so_yuyu.<strong>

**Teahouse - Claret, Lilith - "Vache à lait !"**

Claret était agacée, il était rare qu'elle soit de mauvaise humeur parce qu'elle était quelqu'un d'enjouée et qu'elle trouvait toujours que la vie était bien plus agréable pour tout le monde quand chacun essayait d'y mettre du sien et… enfin bref. Seulement là, là, elle commençait très sérieusement à en avoir assez de Lilith et de ses grands airs. Alors oui, bien sûr, la courtisane enchaînait les clients quand elle, de son côté, n'en avait qu'un ou deux de temps en temps, mais alors ce n'était pas une raison pour lui faire faire toutes les tâches subalternes que Mademoiselle ne voulait pas faire, sous prétexte que Claret avait le temps pour cela.

« Je ne suis pas ta vache à lait Lilith », lui dit-elle à la fin.

La blonde éclata de rire avant de lui rétorquer.

« Pour cela, encore faudrait-il que tu rapportes de l'argent ! »

Puis, elle tourna les talons alors que Claret se trouvait soufflée devant tant de méchanceté gratuite.


	3. Arbre à drabble du 18 au 24 avril 2012

**TEAHOUSE**

**Teahouse - Axis, Atros - G**

Effacer cet événement pour le moins traumatisant de sa mémoire, voilà exactement ce qu'il allait faire, oublier qu'il avait essayé de retenir Rhys, oublier ce pitoyable « Non pas déjà » qu'il avait… à sa grande honte… chouiné alors que son client se levait du lit. Et ce petit salopiaud n'avait pas raté l'occasion de lui balancer avec un de ses petits sourires supérieurs et fiers de lui « Je te manque déjà, Alice ? ».

Ahhhh, Axis le détestait de tout son cœur, il le détestait, le détestait, le détestait…

« Axis, hurla Atros depuis la porte, laisse cet oreiller tranquille ! »

**Teahouse - Linneus - PG**

Il fait avec, comme il l'a toujours fait. Du moment où il est devenu un des courtisans du bordel, il a fait avec sa condition, avec les faux mots doux, avec les compliments qui ne servent qu'à adoucir la conscience de ses clients. Linneus n'a aucune illusion sur son métier et la façon dont tous ces hommes le considèrent. Il n'a pas honte de ce qu'il est et il sait aussi qu'il n'a pas à se plaindre de son sort. Mais parfois, il se rappelle des jours heureux passés dans la maison de thé avant qu'elle ne devienne un bordel, il se souvient des goûters avec Atros quand leur relation n'était qu'amour fraternel.

**Teahouse - Claret - PG**

Dans tous les cas, ça résume bien leur relation, mais Claret sait que si elle a le malheur de dire ça à Axis, elle va encore se prendre une remarque du genre « tu as l'air grosse dans cette robe ». N'empêche que son ami et son client agissent comme des gamins, des gamins qui couchent ensemble certes, mais des gamins quand même. Ou pire encore des amoureux, qui se font la cour en se cherchant des noises, mais alors là, si jamais elle ose dire ça, c'est sûr, elle n'a pas fini d'entendre parler du pays.

**Teahouse - Rhys / Zephyr - G**

Les jeunes recrues obtempèrent aussitôt et Rhys a ce malin petit plaisir à voir tout ces jeunes gens se plier en quatre pour le satisfaire. Il ne devrait pas hein ! mais enfin, il doit bien s'accorder un petit plaisir une fois de temps en temps. Et tandis qu'ils commencent à s'échauffer pour montrer au futur roi de quoi ils sont capables, ce dernier conserve une attitude parfaite, supérieure et froide. Mais quand il jette un œil à Zephyr, il lit bien dans le regard azur du chef de la garde que celui-ci n'est pas dupe. Rhys lui fera tout oublier ce soir entre ses bras.

**Teahouse - Claret/Linneus - G**

Elle frotte énergiquement la tâche. Elle se sent si confuse, si maladroite. Elle sait que maître Atros va hurler quand il apprendra qu'elle a ruiné le manteau de son client. Pourquoi est-elle toujours gourde comme ça ? Déjà qu'elle n'est choisi qu'une fois tous les trente-six du mois, il faut en plus qu'elle gâche sa chance d'avoir un client régulier. Les larmes embuent ses yeux et l'empêchent de voir ce qu'elle fait, mais elle continue.  
>Tout à coup, une main douce attrape son poignet.<p>

« Laisse Claret, je vais m'en occuper.

— Li… Linneus ?

— Rejoins ton client, fait lui plaisir. »

Elle hoche la tête et essuie ses yeux.

**Teahouse - Rory - NC17**

Il ne veut pas mourir, mais il est certain que s'il se met ce… jouet dans le derrière, il va surement y passer. Personne ne peut humainement résister à une intrusion pareille ?

Enfin, c'est ce que se demande Rory alors que s'agite entre ses mains le godemiché que lui a fait parvenir Lord Reed. Pourtant, il doit bien reconnaître que sa propre verge n'est pas loin de faire cette taille-là et il n'a jamais pensé avoir une arme meurtrière entre les jambes.

Il se sent idiot et si jamais un courtisan autre que Claret apprend le cadeau qu'il a reçu, c'est peut-être bien de honte qu'il va mourir.

**Teahouse – Axis – PG13**

Il a gagné au change. Franchement, autant il a râlé quand Atros a annoncé qu'il devait changer de chambre parce que cette petite pédale de Rory était devenu le plus gros revenu du bordel - merde, rien que de le penser, ça lui arrache encore les couilles ! - autant finalement tandis qu'il se balade dans sa nouvelle chambre, il se dit qu'il n'est pas vraiment perdant dans cette histoire. Il aime bien ce côté tentures et drapés, ça lui plait. Et puis… il saute pour se vautrer dans son lit… oui, ce dernier est aussi confortable que ce qu'il en avait l'air.

**Teahouse - Rory/ les autres - G**

Comme il était le petit nouveau, on ne lui demandait pas vraiment son avis sur la question, aussi Rory se contentait-il de suivre le mouvement et de hocher la tête de temps en temps. Ils semblaient tous avoir un avis très tranché sur la question de l'utilisation de la cuisine et il observait ses « collègues » se chamailler sur qui avait laissé trainer quoi. Ca lui permettait de prendre la température de l'ambiance qu'il régnait au Teahouse et les inimitiés n'en ressortaient que plus. Heureusement Atros veillait à ce que chacun tienne un minimum sa langue dans sa poche.


	4. Arbre à drabble du 20 au 26 juin 2012

**Une fois de plus, je n'ai pas résisté à jouer dans ce fandom…. J'aime définitivement trop ce comic !**

* * *

><p><strong>Teahouse - AxisRhys - NC17**

Frustré et un peu humilié, Axis retenait autant qu'il le pouvait son envie de pousser un hurlement de colère. Mais il savait que Rhys en profiterait pour le rabaisser un peu plus. Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ce trou du cul, ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver.

« Alors Axis, rien à dire ? demanda l'autre.

— Non, rien, répondit-il un rictus de contrariété sur le visage.

— Bien alors dans ce cas, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. »

« Parce qu'on y était pas là ? » eut envie de demander le courtisan. Parce que de son point de vue, avoir le sexe de l'autre joyeusement enfoncé en lui, c'était déjà les choses sérieuses.

**Teahouse - Axis/Mercutio/Claret - R**

« Même pas en rêve !  
>— Allons quoi Axis, maintenant que tu as gouté aux joies du sexe anal… »<br>Mercutio ne put finir sa phrase, Axis s'était jeté sur lui, renversant tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table sauf les cupcakes de Rory que Claret dans un élan désespéré, pour ne pas dire un geste héroïque, avait sauvé de justesse. Un instant, elle se demanda si elle devait faire quelque chose pour Mercutio, mais le gémissement de plaisir qu'il émit à sentir les mains d'Axis serrer son cou eut raison du tigre du Teahouse qui bondit en arrière dégouté.

**Teahouse - Axis/Rhys - PG-13**

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa cheville et remontèrent le long de sa jambe nue le faisant trembler. Ce n'était pourtant rien que de simples baisers, presque chastes, déposés à intervalles réguliers sur sa peau, suivant parfois les circonvolutions de son tatouage, mais il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais rien connu de plus érotique. L'intensité du regard qui pesait sur lui le troublait tout autant qu'elle l'excitait et il sentait son corps réagir avec violence face au désir que Rhys savait faire naître en lui. Lorsque son client parvint en haut de sa cuisse, il poussa, en avance, un long soupir de satisfaction.

**Teahouse - Lilith/Linneus - PG 13**

« Pour que cette innocence perdure, il aurait fallu qu'elle ne fasse pas jouer les relations de son papa pour obtenir de se faire épouser par…

— Lilith, la coupa Linneus.

— Allons quoi, répliqua la courtisane, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu la vois encore comme une jeune oie blanche, une petite fille sage et innocente. Cette garce a bien plus d'un tour dans son sac. »

Linneus se leva et sortit de la pièce, il n'était pas là pour écouter Lilith insulter Yvette.

« Tu peux fuir, mais au fond de toi, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison », entendit-il encore.

Et une partie de lui ne pouvait lui donner tord.

**Teahouse - Axis - PG13**

Aujourd'hui est un bon jour pour mourir, pas lui hein ! qu'on s'entende. Non, c'est un bon jour pour mourir pour tout ceux qui aurait la mauvaise idée de le mettre en rogne, tous ceux qui feraient des blagues douteuses sur le soi-disant plaisir qu'il prend à aller avec homme, tous ceux qui lui proposent des godemichés pour s'entraîner, tous les puceaux de la planète qui lui prennent sa chambre parce qu'ils sont des tapettes en puissance, et pour tous les nobions à la mort moi le nœud qui auraient décidé de venir faire un tour au bordel. Autrement dit, Axis s'est levé du mauvais pied.

**Teahouse - Claret - PG13**

Claret glousse et lui prend la main. Après tout pourquoi pas ? La jeune femme qui vient de la choisir en s'émerveillant ouvertement devant son décolleté vertigineux est très belle et si la courtisane n'est jamais allée avec une personne du même sexe avant, elle se dit qu'elle saura bien s'en débrouiller. Elle n'est pas du genre à dire non. Et puis, rien qu'à voir la mine vexée de Lilith suffit à la rendre heureuse. Pour une fois, c'est elle qu'on choisit, elle qu'on trouve la plus jolie et la plus désirable, elle serait bien idiote de s'en offusquer.

**Teahouse - Axis -NC 17 [Spoils vol 4]**

Il sentit l'énergie revenir dans ses membres et parvint enfin à se lever. Il était frigorifié malgré la fine chemise qui le recouvrait et qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Rhys. Il avait clairement raté quelque chose là parce qu'il se sentait perdu, il ignorait quelle heure il pouvait être et depuis combien de temps, il gisait au sol comme cela. Il se souvenait de l'entrée fracassante de son client, de leur lutte, de sa fellation et de la suite, il ne gardait en mémoire que leurs deux peaux l'une contre l'autre, que ses râles de plaisir et que la jouissance tellement forte que :

« Merde, je me suis évanoui. »

**Teahouse - Linneus - PG13**

Intérieurement, son cœur hurlait à la mort, mais extérieurement, il essayait de se contenir, de ne pas courir après Xanthe, de ne pas ouvrir cette porte et lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il s'en fichait d'Yvette et de… Il tapa du poing sur le bureau du seul homme qu'il aimait, celui qu'il avait toujours secrètement considéré comme son prince charmant mais que la vie, cette garce, avait transformé en son doux tortionnaire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les dizaines de lettres qui jonchaient le sol. Il sourit en reconnaissant son écriture maladroite d'enfant. Et alors qu'il s'agenouillait pour les attraper, il sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues.


	5. Arbre à Drabble du 12 au 18 septembre 20

**Teahouse – Rory/Mercutio – PG 13**

Il a juste le don de lui couper l'appétit Rory ne sait pas comment il fait ou plutôt pourquoi il le fait. A moins que ce ne soit pour pouvoir lui voler ses cupcakes ? Comme s'il n'en cuisinait pas assez pour tout le monde ? Alors pourquoi Mercutio prend-il un tel plaisir à raconter par le menu le contenu de ses séances les plus répugnantes avec ses clients ? Mais finalement, en y pensant bien, Mercutio est un sadique, c'est ce que recherchent ceux qui vont le voir, alors tout est ça est peut-être bien très logique en fait.

* * *

><p><strong>Teahouse - Axis, Rhys, Claret - PG13<strong>

« Une autre fois, dit Rhys en déposant un baiser sur la main de Claret.

La jeune courtisane en rougit de la tête aux pieds, alors qu'Axis lève les yeux au ciel.

« Chaton ? » demande ensuite le prince.

Le rouquin grogne, pour la forme, est-ce que cet imbécile ne pourrait pas éviter les petits noms ridicules ? Ou les réserver pour la chambre à coucher ? Mais il sait que s'il a le malheur de le lui dire, l'autre se fera un plaisir de faire le contraire. Peut-être devrait-il lui dire qu'il aime ça, que ça lui plait, Rhys ferait alors l'inverse ? Non.

* * *

><p><strong>Teahouse - Axis, Rhys - PG13<strong>

Piqué sur le vif, Axis se renfrogna, croisant les bras sur son torse avec une moue sur les lèvres que Rhys trouvait adorable. Il s'approcha.

« Tu sais que tu es vraiment mignon quand tu prends cette tête là, chaton.

— Va te faire mettre, trou duc ! »

Rhys laissa un petit rire lui échapper.

« Allez, viens-là », dit-il en tapotant le lit à côté de lui.

Axis lui jeta un regard noir, mais vint quand même s'assoir. Le prince passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Attention, tu vas me décoiffer », grogna l'autre tout en laissant le poids de sa tête reposer un peu plus contre sa paume.

* * *

><p><strong>Teahouse - GildarClaret - PG13**

Il serait damné pour ses crimes, il n'en avait aucun doute. Et Sacha pouvait bien prier ses yeux pas vraiment catholiques dans cette langue que Gildar trouvait délicieuse, le jeune homme le suivrait en enfer sans aucun doute. Il en avait pris son parti et profiter de la vie autant qu'il le pouvait, ou peut-être tant qu'il le pouvait. Et la somme rondelette qu'il avait entre les mains allait lui permettre de s'offrir une nuit entre les bras de Linneus. Il poussa la porte de la maison close.

« Oh Monsieur Gildar », l'accueillit avec enthousiasme Claret, son opulente poitrine rebondissant comme elle se levait brusquement.


	6. Arbre à Drabble du 3 au 9 Octobre 2012

**Teahouse - Axis/Claret/Rory- PG13**

Avoir des sentiments et les assumer étaient deux choses totalement différentes, et Axis n'était pas du genre à réfléchir à ce genre de chose. Il n'était pas une donzelle, son métier était d'apporter du plaisir aux femmes, ce qui sous-entendait qu'il baisait et ne s'attachait pas. Et l'autre tapette de noblion n'échappait pas à la règle. Non, non, non, même si peut-être bien que ça lui faisait quelque chose de différent et …

« Argg » hurla-t-il tout à coup attirant sur lui l'attention de Claret et Rory.

« Un problème Axis ? demanda la jeune femme.

— Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, hurla-t-il. »

**Teahouse - Axis/Claret/Rory- PG13**

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, hurla-t-il.

— Ma faute ? demanda Claret.

— Oui, toi et tes idées à la con. C'est débile, hurla Axis avant de partir en trombe.

Les deux plus jeunes membres de la maison close s'observèrent, avant de hausser les épaules. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Axis avait ce genre d'accès d'énervement.

« Je me demande quand même ce que j'ai pu dire », observa la jeune femme tandis qu'elle s'asseyait et reprenait le pliage de son linge.  
>Rory haussa de nouveau les épaules. Pour lui, chercher à comprendre les sautes d'humeur d'Axis était une cause perdue d'avance.<p>

**Teahouse - Sacha/Gilder- PG-13**

« Stupide, Stupide, Stupide », répétait Sacha tandis qu'il abattait ses poings sur le torse de Gilder.  
>Une fois de plus, le mercenaire avait énervé son jeune acolyte. Il ignorait d'ailleurs en quoi, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne cherchait plus à comprendre. Au contraire, il sourit. C'est qu'il était mignon le petit gars. Il était presque tenté de lui caresser les cheveux, mais la dernière fois qu'il s'y était essayé, il avait fini avec une belle morsure de Mouse. Depuis, il évitait de trop toucher Sacha.<p>

**Teahouse - Axis - PG15**

« Foutu rêve, toujours la même chose », grogna Axis alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux sur le plafond de sa chambre.

Son regard se dirigea ensuite vers ses draps où son sexe en érection faisait une jolie petite tente. Il soupira. Pourquoi rêvait-il aussi souvent de Rhys ?

« Et merde » dit-il à voix haute. Voilà qu'il se mettait à l'appeler par son prénom. Depuis quand ce n'était plus la tapette ou ce trou du cul de noblion ? Qu'est-ce que ce type lui avait fait ? Il n'allait quand même pas virer pédé ?

**Teahouse - Sacha, Gilder- PG**

« Debout. Debout ! », gronda Sacha en lui donnant des coups de pied.

Mais c'était trop tard, cet imbécile de Gilder s'était endormi. Sacha poussa un long soupir avant de s'accroupir. Il tendit une main hésitante vers le visage de son compagnon. Ses joues, preuves supplémentaires de son état d'ébriété étaient rouges écarlates. Leur peau recouverte, comme toujours, d'une barbe naissante était râpeuse sous ses doigts. Mais Sacha aimait bien ça, cette sensation. C'était si différent de lui. Un instant, il s'attendrit presque devant ce visage si viril, marqué à de multiples endroits par des cicatrices, jusqu'à ce que l'autre rote sans même se réveiller.

**Teahouse - Rhys - PG13**

C'était si facile de le taquiner. Parfois Rhys se demandait s'il se lasserait de le faire, tout comme il s'interrogeait sur son assiduité à visiter le prostitué. Mais Axis avait ce quelque chose qui lui permettait de se vider la tête. Pas que la tête d'ailleurs, mais c'était une autre histoire. Parfois le prince était fatigué pour ne pas dire usé de toutes ces courbettes qu'on lui servait à longueur de journée. Axis était brut de décoffrage, quand il avait quelque chose à dire, il se disait cash, sans fioriture, si ce n'était un ou deux gros mots bien sentis. Et Rhys adorait ça.

**Teahouse - Rhys/Axis - PG-18**

Axis avait encore cédé, comme toujours quand l'autre le regardait comme ça, quand il le touchait comme ça. Il ne parvenait tout bonnement pas à résister. Et tant pis si la sensation d'un sexe masculin dans sa bouche était étrange, tant pis si la saveur n'était peut-être pas la plus plaisante, car entendre les gémissements qui s'échappait des lèvres de son client à cet instant était un des plus puissant aphrodisiaque qu'il lui eut été donné de connaitre. D'une main tremblante, il attrapa sa verge, désireux de jouir en même temps.

**Teahouse - Axis - PG-15**

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce soit toujours ses fesses qui prennent, parce que Bon Dieu, mais comment faisait Linneus pour avancer droit alors qu'il n'avait QUE des clients masculins. Franchement Axis en avait vu dans sa vie et il savait que bon nombre d'hommes n'auraient pas eu l'énergie d'honorer autant de femmes en une journée quand lui pouvait faire ça comme d'autres allaient faire une petite course. Il avait une endurance absolument époustouflante. C'était bien pour ça qu'Atros l'avait acheté. Mais bon Dieu, une visite de Rhys et il avait l'impression que toute une foule lui était passée sur le corps.


	7. Arbre à drabble mars, juin 2013

**Rattrapage des derniers arbres à drabble!  
><strong>

**Teahouse - Rory - PG13**

« Malheur de malheur », voilà ce que pensait Rory alors que les derniers mots de Lord Reed tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête. La prochaine fois, il allait le ….. le…. Il soupira. Même dans son esprit, il n'était qu'un prude petit puceau. Axis avait sans doute raison de le railler sans cesse comme il le faisait. D'un autre côté, ce que son client lui faisait, il y prenait du plaisir alors peut-être allait-il… Il enfonça son visage entre ses mains, balançant sa tête de droite à gauche. Il aurait préféré avoir la surprise lors de la prochaine visite de l'aristocrate.

**Teahouse - Axis/Atros - PG**

Tes caprices commencent très sérieusement à m'agacer Axis.

—Mes, Mes, Mes » le prostitué était tellement énervé qu'il n'en trouvait plus ses mots, « Mes caprices ?! » hurla-t-il finalement.

Atros remonta ses lunettes et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Tes caprices exactement. Personne ne se permet de choisir ses clients et….

— Parce que Lilith ne choisit pas peut-être.

— Non. Le seul qui ait son mot à dire ici, c'est moi et j'ai décidé que si lord Rhys souhaitait te visiter, il pourrait le faire aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait. Maintenant, tu sors de mon bureau.

— Mais…

— Axis, cela suffit ! » cria Atros.

**Teahouse – Rhys – PG15**

Oui, il avait hâte que cette réunion soit finie. Il n'avait pas prévu de se rendre au Teahouse avant quelques jours, mais franchement avoir repensé à Axis, à ses cuisses fermes autour de ses hanches et son corps qui l'accueillait tellement bien et… Il ne parvint pas à retenir un petit sourire. Que diraient tous ces conseillers qui se chicanaient pour des détails inutiles s'il savait que pendant ce temps leur futur roi avait la gaule en pensant à un prostitué ? Il trouvait l'idée délicieusement déplacée.

**Teahouse - Rhys/Zephyr - PG13**

Ses adorables fesses se dandinaient devant lui et Rhys ne pouvait retenir son sourire. A cet instant, il n'avait qu'une envie, plaqué Zephyr contre le mur et le prendre. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Un sourire coquin sur le visage, il s'approcha et vint se coller à son chef de la garde.

« Votre altesse ? s'exclama le blond.

— Zephyr ? » sussura le prince à son oreille.

Il sentit le corps musclé se tendre contre lui et il laissa échapper un petit rire. Le côté vierge effarouché de Zephyr l'amusait toujours.

**Teahouse - Axis/Rhys - PG15**

Sans s'arrêter de parler une seule seconde, Axis se débarrassa de ses vêtements. Pour une fois, il avait décidé de prendre les devants et de ne pas laisser une seule chance à Rhys de lui détruire une nouvelle chemise, d'autant que celle-là, il l'aimait particulièrement.

Quand il fut enfin nu, il s'avança vers le lit et les poings sur les hanches fixa son client, se taisant enfin. Le prince ne retint pas un sourire devant l'allure du prostitué, verge déjà tendue et attendant qu'il se décide à faire quelque chose.

Quand il se retrouva allongé, la bouche pleine et un corps musclé l'écrasant, il en conclut qu'il n'avait pas du agir assez vite.

**Teahouse - Axis/Rhys - PG13**

« Douteux ! hurla Axis, comment ça, ce slip est douteux ? »

Rhys observa le dit sous-vêtement que le prostitué tenait entre ses doigts et lui tendait presque sous le nez. Il ne chercha même pas à camoufler son petit rictus.

« Oui, douteux, celui-là, comme les autres qui trainent dans cette chambre. Tes clientes ont-elles l'habitude de repartir nues sous leurs robes ?

—Elles sont trop sonnées par mes prouesses pour se soucier de ce genre de détails.

— Etonnant comme je suis toujours reparti parfaitement rhabille pour ma part. »

La remarque lui valut un grognement.


End file.
